Inner-Dimensions
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Gai, Naruto, and Kakashi are fighting Obito and losing. Then they get a hero, in the form of Obito!


**Inner-Dimensions**

**Summary: Gai, Naruto, and Kakashi are fighting Obito and losing. Then they get a hero, in the form of Obito?!**

**Travelers from other world:**

**Tobi-Obito**

**Kashi-Kakashi**

**Naruto-kun – Naruto**

**Sasuke-chan - Sasuke**

**~?~?~?~**

It was silent on the battlefield as Naruto and the two senseis stared at the newly revealed Obito Uchiha. Obito was emotionless; staring at the man who killed his love with his sharingan. The three tomoe shifted and transformed into the pinwheel of the mangekyo.

"Obito," Kakashi murmured from next to Gai.

Obito gritted his teeth. "Prepare to die!" he shouted and did some rapid hand signs. "Fire style: Flame Whirlwind!"

A spinning fire ball formed in Obito's hand and was getting bigger; everyone tensed for the attack that was to come. Naruto jumped in front of the two teachers to try and steer the attack when suddenly a flash of red came from behind them; they turned expecting the worse.

The Konoha nin were shocked to see Obito!, but different; he was dressed like a jounin, wearing an eyepatch over his lost eye and a Konoha headband around his neck. This Obito groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked, blinking his eyes.

His eyes widened when he saw the people in front of him, and then the attacked hurtling at them. He jumped forward and before they could react, he was doing handsigns and then throwing a flame-covered hand onto the ground.

"Uchiha flame formation!" the other Obito called and red fire shot up.

The Flame Whirlwind hit the pillar and the other three were surprised to see no damaged was taken. The pillar fell and Obito stared at his counterpart with shock.

"I don't know how the hell you ended up like this!" the jounin Obito shouted. "But this is a no-no!"

He activated his sharingan, then mangekyo. "Kamui!" he announced.

Everyone blacked out.

**~?~?~?~**

Kakashi groaned as he woke up, his head going back and forth as a headache formed. There was talking. Slowly, he opened his eye; he was met with an onyx eye and familiar scarred face. Kakashi reacted instantly, going for a kunai that wasn't there.

"Easy!" Obito shouted, holding his hand ups in a 'peace' motion. "I'm a friend."

"Obito Uchiha is not my friend," Kakashi gritted.

"This one appears to be."

They turned to see Tsunade with the other Kages. Obito grinned.

"Obito Uchiha, at least from my world, was disowned the day he gave his eye to his best friend," the stranger said. "I go by Tobi Hatake these days."

"Hatake?" Kakashi asked wearily.

Tobi looked at him. "Two sharingan work better than one; Kashi understood that too," he replied.

This Kakashi did too; they needed each other to remain fixed, and not broken.

"Apparently," the Raikage began. "He used his sharingan and ended up here somehow."

"Explain," the Tsuchikage ordered.

Tobi looked at them. "Everything Uchiha's mangekyo has a special ability; my Kamui works with space and time. I can use it to move from place to place within my plains but also, theoretically, it could be used to turn back time, or go forward; even go to different worlds," Tobi said.

"That last one was proved," Kakashi said dryly.

Tobi chuckled. "Yes," he replied. "I didn't mean to though."

"Well what happened?" the Mizukage asked.

Tobi frowned. "I was with Kashi on an ANBU mission; I got injured. Usually, when this happens, I can use my eye to turn back time, only by seconds, but enough to make an injury lessen. I had still been in danger when I used it; it would seem my self-preservation decided I needed more help."

"So it took you here," Kakashi deduced.

"Mm," Tobi nodded. "I'm lucky it didn't deplete me of my chakra."

"So what now?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms.

"Now," Tobi shrugged. "I wait for my chakra to return, or Kashi comes for me."

"I can't control my sharingan like that," Kakashi said with surprise. "I can't even enter Kamui myself, nor return items from there. I don't have the chakra."

Tobi chuckled. "Alone you didn't; Kashi and I have been training together for nearly ten years now. We both have the chakra of a Kage by now."

"Hey granny Tsunade!"

"Hn."

They all turned to see Naruto walk, or bounce, over with Sasuke following. Tobi stared, then smiled slightly.

"So that's what you'll look like," he said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, tilting his head cutely.

Tobi laughed. "You do that in my world too!" he beamed. "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-chan are both seven. They're getting training from me, Kashi, and Minato-sensei; growing stronger every day."

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked. "Dad and mom are alive?" Naruto whispered.

Tobi frowned. "Of course, why wouldn't they be?" he asked.

"Obito Uchiha didn't return here, as you saw; he took the Kyuubi from Kushina-san and made it attack the village. Both of Naruto's parents died that day," Kakashi explained.

Tobi frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said gently, then looked at the horizon. "I seem to be a turning point in this world."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, then paused. "The Uchiha?" he asked quietly.

Tobi looked at him. "Now I know where that is going. Some Uchiha began to form a coup against Konoha. Itachi was the better man; so was my younger brother Shisui. They both came to me and Kashi and we told the Hokage; protecting the younger two from being involved. Those who were rebellious were executed publically; and as the oldest son of the head family, seeing at Itachi was thirteen, I took over the clan. I'm still Tobi Hatake though."

"Your world seems so peaceful," Kakashi murmured, looking over the dead habitat of the camps.

Tobi smiled sadly. "Every world as its problems," he replied. "Mine just got over an epidemic that killed those with high-chakra levels. Kashi had it for two months before a cure was found; it ravaged our world for nearly three years. Our suffering may come in different forms but it's still just as horrible."

Suddenly, a black and red flash came from behind them; they turned, ready for anything, and were surprised when a red and black portal appeared, taking shape after Tobi's sharingan. It whirled for a moment when something suddenly shot from it.

"Tobi-nii!"

"'Ke!"

Tobi grunted as suddenly two chibis crashed into him; sending them to the ground.

"Chibi's that hurt," Tobi groaned, pushing the boys off his person.

Sasuke-chan looked up cutely. "Nii-san I was scared!" he said in a high pitched tone.

Naruto-kun looked up too. "I followed 'Ke," he said simply.

Tobi frowned. "And if he jumped off a bridge?" he asked, the portal flash again.

Tobi looked up with a deadpanned expression. "You let two pre-genin walk through a time-space dimensional portal? What kind of sensei are you-?"

Tobi didn't get to finish as he was suddenly lifted up and into warm arms; his mouth claimed by another. Everyone, save chibi Sasuke and Naruto, were shocked shitless as they watched Tobi be kissed by Kashi. Tobi was shocked at first but then he closed his eye and returned the affection, wholeheartedly, reassuring his lover.

Kashi didn't release and Tobi needed to breath but he did nothing. Finally, Kashi pulled away, and Tobi gasped, panting but meeting his partner's eyes. Kashi stared before kissing Tobi's scars tenderly.

"I was so scared," Kashi whispered, burying his exposed face into Tobi's neck, "I thought I had lost you again."

Tobi frowned, bringing his hand into Kashi's hair; kneading his scalp. "Never again," he replied determinedly.

Kashi pulled away, pulling his mask up; then he glanced to his left, looking at their audience. His eye found Kakashi.

Kashi frowned. "Are you dead?" he asked Tobi carefully. His counterpart hit it well but he was sad; he never looked that depressed unless Tobi was gone.

Tobi shook his head. "I didn't come home that day in this world," he replied sadly.

Kashi instantly understood. Tobi had been taken in by Madara, however, when he had saw Kashi kill their Rin, he returned with Kashi to Konoha. They'd been together ever since.

"Tobi-nii do you see him?!" Sasuke-chan suddenly demanded, pointing at his counterpart.

"I look like dad!" Naruto-kun agreed excitedly.

Tobi finally looked from Kashi, chuckling. "Handsome young men aren't they Sasuke-chan?" Tobi asked.

Sasuke pouted. "Not chan! I'm not a baby anymore Tobi-nii!" he said, stomping his foot.

Tobi only laughed, pulling away from Kashi to lift the boy up. "Hey!" Sasuke-chan squeaked.

"Haha!" Naruto-kun teased only to yelp as he was lifted by Kashi.

Kashi looked at the Kage and counterparts. "We must return to our world now; Minato-sensei will want his firstborn back," he said, ruffling the boy's hair.

Naruto-kun whined. "But I want to learn more about me!" he huffed.

Tobi chuckled. "Don't you think your sister will miss you?" he asked.

"More reason to go; I'd hate to see her cry," Kashi agreed.

Naruto-kun huffed again but remained silent. Tobi chuckled before taking Kashi's hand; they reveal their sharingan.

"Kamui," they intoned in unison and another portal opened.

"Time to go," Kashi said to his lover.

"I wish we could help them," Tobi said softly.

Kashi frowned then glanced at Kakashi. "Oi kid," he said, and Kakashi looked up lazily. "Rin gave you something that day."

Kakashi jolted, his hand gripping something under his shirt, over his heart.

"I'm sure Obito would appreciate it back," Kashi finished and walked to the portal.

"Wait!" Naruto-kun suddenly shouted and the two adult paused. "Are we married yet?" he asked Naruto and Sasuke.

Everyone laughed save Sasuke who fell to his knees in a depressed glower while Naruto turned and puked. Naruto-kun frowned in confusion while Tobi and Kashi laughed.

Tobi knew otherwise. "I think he still wants me as his wife," he replied humorously.

Naruto-kun looked at him. "Sorry Toni-nii but I want 'Ke to be my wife now," he said apologetically.

"I don't mind," Kashi monotone and walked through the portal.

"Not a girl," Sasuke-chan arugued though he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm still your bridesmaid," Tobi teased and walked after Kashi.

They Konoha Nin and Kage watched them travelers leave and the portal close. Kakashi remained silent as everyone began to talk among themselves about the travelers, thinking.

_Rin smiled at Kakashi, shakily lifting her hand. "I wish Obito was here," she murmured. "I want to return this to him. Will you do it for me?"_

"_Yes," Kakashi replied, lying through his teeth._

Thunder rumbled, and Kakashi looked up; just like that day.

**~?~?~?~**

Obito and Kakashi were across from each other. "You are alone," Obito said, emotionless.

Kakashi remained silent, and then reached into his shirt. Obito was shocked as he pulled out a silver locket with the Uchiha fan on it. Obito silently remembered.

"_Here, Rin; for Valentine's Day!"_

"_Baka Obito! Why would I want that when I can get something from Kakashi-kun?"_

Kakashi smiled wryly. "Rin carried this to have a piece of you like I did your eye," he said quietly. "The day she died, she asked me to put this on your grave. Selfishly, I kept it; I wanted you and her by my heart."

Finally, Kakahsi looked up, he pulled his arm back and tossed the locket to the enemy nin. Obito, out of instinct, caught it; he stared at the locket with a frown.

"She kept it?" he asked unwillingly.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied, and then straightened. "I can die now."

Obito looked at him sharply. "I finally fulfilled my promise; I gave it to you from Rin. Now I can go without regret."

Obito remained silent. "Just like that?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Do as you wish."

**End.**


End file.
